militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
22d Air Refueling Wing
The 22d Air Refueling Wing (22 ARW) is a United States Air Force unit assigned to the Air Mobility Command's Eighteenth Air Force. It is stationed at McConnell Air Force Base, Kansas and also functions as the host wing for McConnell AFB. Its primary mission is to provide global reach by conducting air refueling and airlift where and when needed. It is one of only three "supertanker" wings in the Air Force, with four Regular Air Force air refueling squadrons, one "Associate" Air Force Reserve Command air refueling squadron, and 63 KC-135R Stratotanker aircraft. Its origins date to 1940 as the 22d Bombardment Group. The group was one of the first United States Army Air Forces units to be deployed into the Pacific Theater after the Pearl Harbor Attack with the Martin B-26 Marauder medium bomber. The 22d Operations Group carries the lineage and history of its highly decorated World War II predecessor unit. Active for over 60 years, the 22 ARW and its earlier designation as the 22d Bombardment Wing, was a component wing of Strategic Air Command's deterrent force during the Cold War. The 22d Air Refueling Wing is commanded by Colonel Ricky N. Rupp. Its Command Chief Master Sergeant is Chief Master Sergeant Kaleth O. Wright. Mission In addition to its primary mission to provide global reach by conducting air refueling and airlift where and when needed, the 22 ARW is also the Operational Command Unit of the 931st Air Refueling Group, which is administratively assigned to the 507th Air Refueling Wing, Fourth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command. The 931 ARG is the first Associate air-refueling unit in the Air Force Reserve Command. As an associate unit, the 931st does not have operational control of any KC-135R aircraft. Instead, the host unit at McConnell AFB, the 22 ARW, provides a designated number of aircraft for mission taskings assigned to the 931st. Upon mobilization of the 931 ARG, the 22 ARW and the Air Mobility Command would operationally gain the 931st. The 931 ARG's flying unit, the 18th Air Refueling Squadron (18 ARS) is also designated as a "super squadron" with 32 flight crews. This is twice the number of flight crews as found in a typical USAF air refueling squadron. Subordinate organizations 22d Operations Group (22 OG) *344th Air Refueling Squadron (344 ARS) (Black tail stripe, now white) *349th Air Refueling Squadron (349 ARS) (Blue tail stripe, now white) *350th Air Refueling Squadron (350 ARS) (Yellow tail stripe, now white) *384th Air Refueling Squadron (384 ARS) (Gold tail stripe, now white) *22d Operations Support Squadron (22 OSS) 22d Maintenance Group (22 MXG) *22d Maintenance Squadron (22 MXS) *22d Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (22 AMXS) *22d Maintenance Operations Squadron (22 MOS) 22d Mission Support Group (22 MSG) *22d Contracting Squadron (22 CONS) *22d Security Forces Squadron (22 SFS) *22d Services Squadron (22 SVS) *22d Logistics Readiness Squadron (22 LRS) *22d Mission Support Squadron (22 MSS) *22d Communications Squadron (22 CS) *22d Civil Engineering Squadron (22 CES) 22d Medical Group (22 MDG) *22d Medical Operations Squadron (22 MDOS) *22d Aeromedical Dental Squadron (22 AMDS) *22d Medical Support Squadron (22 MDSS) Additionally, the 22d Comptroller Squadron (22 CPTS) reports directly to the wing staff. History : For additional history and lineage, see 22d Operations Group Established as 22d Bombardment Wing, Medium, on 28 July 1948. Activated on 1 August 1948. The new wing was assigned to March AFB, California on 10 May 1949. It was not operational, so it shared a commander with the 1st Fighter Wing. The 22d Bomb became operational on 1 July 1949. The 1st Fighter Wing was attached to it and both wings shared the same commanding officer. Korean War Detached from the wing, the 22d Bombardment Group deployed its B-29s in early July 1950 to Kadena AB, Okinawa, where it came under control of FEAF Bomber Command (Provisional). On 13 July, the group flew its first mission, against the marshalling yards and oil refinery at Wonsan, North Korea. By 21 October, it had amassed fifty-seven missions against the enemy, attacking bridges, factories, industrial targets, troop concentrations, airfields, marshalling yards, communications centers, and port facilities. During four months of combat, the group flew 335 sorties with only fourteen aborts and dropped over 6,500 tons of bombs. It redeployed to the United States in late October and November 1950. Cold War Following the return of the Bombardment Group the wing re-equipped the propeller-driven B-29s with new B-47E Stratojet swept-wing bomber medium bombers in 1953, capable of flying at high subsonic speeds and primarily designed for penetrating the airspace of the Soviet Union. Ittrained for proficiency in global strategic bombardment, adding air refueling to its mission in 1952. The wing deployed at RAF Mildenhall, England, September–December 1951, and at RAF Upper Heyford, England, December 1953 – March 1954. From April to July 1957, it deployed to Andersen Air Force Base, Guam. SAC began phasing the B-47 out of the inventory beginning in 1962, sending the last of the wing's aircraft to Davis-Monthan AFB, Arizona in 1963. The wing was not tactically operational 11 March 1963 – 15 September 1963, while converting to B-52D bombers and KC-135A tankers. The wing supported Fifteenth Air Force's post-attack command and control system with EC-135s from, September 1964 – March 1970. The 22d was a "super" wing from 1966–1971, with two bombardment and two tanker squadrons. From 10 March to c. 1 October 1967 the wing was reduced to a small "rear-echelon" non-tactical organization with all tactical resources and most support resources loaned to SAC organizations involved in combat operations in Southeast Asia. The wing continued to support SAC operations in the Far East and Southeast Asia through 1975, and from 10 April 1972 to 29 October 1973 again the wing had all its bomber resources loaned to other organizations for combat and contingency operations. The wing's KC-135 resources were also on loan from 10 April to September 1972; afterwards, a few tankers returned to wing control. The wing maintained a strategic bombardment alert posture from, 1973–1982, but in 1978 it added conventional warfare missions, including mine-laying and sea reconnaissance/surveillance. In 1982, the wing retired its B-52D aircraft and converted from a bombardment wing to an air refueling wing. It was the first USAF unit to operate the new KC-10A along with KC-135E and KC-135Q aircraft. From 1982, the wing provided strategic air refueling and airlift in support of worldwide U.S. Air Force and other Department of Defense operations and training exercises. In 1983, the wing moved personnel and cargo in support of Chadian resistance to Libyan incursions and conducted airlift and refueling missions during rescue of U.S. nationals in Grenada. The wing also provided specialized refueling support to SR-71 aircraft reconnaissance operations with KC-135Q aircraft worldwide from, c. 1985–1990. In 1989, the 22 ARW transferred its KC-135E and KC-135Q aircraft and became solely a KC-10 unit. Modern era The 22 ARW supported F-117 deployments to Saudi Arabia and contributed aircraft and personnel to logistics efforts in support of the liberation of Kuwait from, 1990–1991. On 1 June 1992, Strategic Air Command was inactivated and the 22d ARW was assigned to the newly established Air Mobility Command (AMC). From the end of 1992 to 1994, the wing flew humanitarian airlift missions to Somalia and it also provided air refueling in support of deployments to Haiti in 1994. On 1 January 1994, the wing was reassigned w/p/o/e from March AFB (upon the transfer of March AFB to the Air Force Reserve Command) to McConnell AFB, Kansas, replacing the inactivating 384th Bomb Wing and assuming control of the 384th's KC-135R aircraft. The 22 ARW's former KC-10A aircraft assets were subsequently transferred to the 60th Airlift Wing at Travis AFB, California, that unit being redesignated as the 60th Air Mobility Wing (60 AMW). Various air refueling squadrons were reassigned to the reconstituted 22 ARW from other units as follows: * 344 ARS from 68 ARW, Seymour Johnson AFB, NC * 349 & 350 ARS from 100 ARW, Beale AFB, CA * 384 ARS from inactivated 384 BW, McConnell AFB, KS After the realignment, the 22 ARW deployed crews and aircraft to support no-fly missions over northern and southern Iraq and over Bosnia and Herzegovina. In 1999, wing aircraft and crews deployed to the Mediterranean to refuel NATO aircraft over Serbia. After the terrorist attacks on 11 September 2001, wing-supplied tanker crews and aircraft air-refueled combat aircraft on missions to the Afghanistan area. The wing provided deployed KC-135R support during Operation Iraqi Freedom and continues to provide aerial refueling and air mobility support under Operation Noble Eagle in the United States, Operation Enduring Freedom and Operation New Dawn overseas, and other AMC, USTRANSCOM, other combatant command, and associated national taskings as required. Lineage * Established as 22d Bombardment Wing, Medium, on 28 July 1948 : Activated on 1 August 1948 : Redesignated: 22d Bombardment Wing, Heavy, on 15 March 1963 : Redesignated: 22d Air Refueling Wing, Heavy, on 1 October 1982 : Redesignated: 22d Air Refueling Wing on 1 September 1991 Assignments * Fifteenth Air Force, 1 August 1948 : Attached to: 301st Bombardment Wing, 1 August 1948 – 9 May 1949 : Attached to: 1st Fighter Wing, 10 May-30 June 1949 * 12th Air Division, 10 February 1951 : Attached to: 7th Air Division, 5 September-4 December 1951 and 7 December 1953 – 5 March 1954 : Attached to: 3d Air Division, 1 April-5 July 1957 * 47th Air (later, 47th Strategic Aerospace; 47th Air) Division, 1 January 1962 * 14th Strategic Aerospace Division, 31 March 1970 * 47th Air Division, 30 June 1971 * 12th Strategic Missile (later, 12th Air) Division, 1 August 1972 * 47th Air Division, 1 October 1985 * 14th Air Division, 23 January 1987 * Fifteenth Air Force, 1 July 1988 * Eighteenth Air Force, since 1 October 2003 Components Wings * 1st Fighter: attached 1 July 1949 – 1 April 1950 * 330th Bombardment: attached 27 June 1949 – 30 April 1951 Groups * 22d Bombardment (later, 22d Operations) Group: 1 August 1948 – 16 June 1952 (detached 1 August 1948 – 30 June 1949; 14 November 1949 – 20 February 1950; 4 July – c. 31 October 1950); 1 September 1991 – . * 458th Operations Group: 1 June 1992 – 1 July 1993 Squadrons * 2d Bombardment Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 15 March 1963; assigned 15 September 1963 – 1 October 1982; 1 February 1940 – 16 June 1952 (detached 10 February 1951 – 16 June 1952) This unit was later redesignated as the 2nd Strategic Squadron and returned to active service under the 306th Strategic Wing at RAF Mildenhall, United Kingdom. * 6th Air Refueling Squadron: 3 January 1989 – 1 September 1991; 1 September 1991 – 1 January 1994. * 9th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 August 1982 – 1 September 1991; 1 September 1991 – 1 January 1994. * 18th Reconnaissance (later, 408th Bombardment): attached 1 February 1940 – 24 April 1942; assigned 24 April 1942 – 29 April 1946; 1 January 1959 – 1 January 1962 * 19th Bombardment Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 15 March 1963; 1 February 1940 – 16 June 1952 * 22d Air Refueling Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 15 June 1960; assigned 1 July 1963 – 1 December 1989; 16 June 1950 – 16 June 1952. * 33d Bombardment Squadron: attached 10 February 1951 – 15 June 1952, assigned 16 June 1952 – 15 March 1963; 1 February 1940 – 16 June 1952. * 320th Refueling Squadron: 16 June 1960 – 15 September 1962 * 344th Air Refueling Squadron: 29 April 1994 – . * 349th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 January 1994 – . * 350th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 July 1994 – . * 352d Bombardment Squadron: attached 20 September – c. November 1951 * 384th Air Refueling Squadron: 1 January 1994 – . * 459th Airlift Squadron, 1 April – 1 October 1993. * 486th Bombardment Squadron: 2 October 1966 – 1 July 1971 * 909th Air Refueling Squadron: 25 June 1966 – 1 July 1971 Stations * Smoky Hill AFB, Kansas, 1 August 1948 * March AFB, California, 1 May 1949 – 31 December 1993 * McConnell AFB Kansas, since 1 January 1994 Aircraft operated *F-86 Sabre (1949–1950) *KC-97 Stratotanker (1952–1962) *B-47 Stratojet (1953–1963) *B-52 Stratofortress (1963–1982) *EC-135 Bird of Prey (1963–1970) *KC-135 Stratotanker (1963–1989; 1994–present) *KC-10 Extender (1982–1994) *C-21 (1992–1993) *C-12 Huron (1993–1995) References for commands and major units assigned, components and stations:Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9Maurer, Maurer (1983). Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-89201-092-4.Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. Operations *Korean War *Operation Urgent Fury *Operation Northern Watch *Operation Southern Watch *Operation Deliberate Force *Operation Allied Force *Operation Enduring Freedom *Operation Iraqi Freedom See also * List of B-29 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-47 units of the United States Air Force * List of B-52 Units of the United States Air Force References Bibliography * This article contains information from the 22d Air Refueling Wing history factsheet which is an official document of the United States Government and is presumed to be in the public domain. * Futrell, Robert Frank (1983) The United States Air Force In Korea, 1950–1953, Maxwell AFB, Alabama Office of Air Force History, ISBN 0-912799-71-4 * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947–1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Rogers, Brian (2005). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. Hinkley, England: Midland Publications. ISBN 1-85780-197-0. * http://afhra.maxwell.af.mil/rso/rso_index.html Air Force Historical Research Agency * Heritage and Legacy: A Brief History of the 22d Air Refueling Wing and McConnell Air Force Base External links *McConnell AFB Home Page Category:Military units and formations established in 1948 Category:Strategic Air Command units 0022 Category:Military units and formations in Kansas